1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf equipment, and more particularly to an interchangeable putter grip system.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf has experienced a significant increase in popularity in recent years which has driven demand for a number of advances and innovations in golf club design. One golf club, however, has been the subject of more innovative efforts than the others, that golf club is the putter. One reason why the putter has been the subject of so much innovation efforts is that its use can account for over half of the strokes allotted for a regulation round at par. Simply put, in a typical round of golf, the putter is used more often than any other club in the bag. Golf courses are typically designed for a “par” score of 72, with layouts that allow for two putts per hole, or 36 putts per round. Thus, a golfer shooting a “par” score of 72 may use his/her putter for half of the shots.
As a result, golfers are known to have strong preferences as to the putter's look and feel, and often desire to modify certain characteristics. For example, it is not uncommon for a golfer to change the putter's grip, weighting, and even appearance in an effort to improve putting performance. Further, some golfers desire to adjust the feel of the putter depending on the conditions of the green, the type of grass, degree of undulations, speed of the green, etc. Other times, the golfer may simply wish to tailor the look of the putter by altering the color or appearance of the grip.
Conventional golf putter grips are affixed to the putter by a process that involves the application of grip tape and solvent to adhesively secure the grip to the putter shaft. Removal of the grip typically requires slicing the grip with a sharp blade and peeling the grip off of the shaft, a time consuming process that destroys the grip. Grip removal and replacement typically requires sending the putter to the “shop” or seeking the assistance of a golf equipment technician.
Accordingly, there exists a need for advancements in the art of golf putters to allow for quick and easy modification of the golf putter. There further exists a need for an interchangeable grip system for golf putters to allow for customized modification.